sparks and seaglass
by decembered
Summary: two souls who were never really meant to meet fit together like pieces of timelessness, destined for each other, thrown together by a force which hurled his heart at hers at a speed too great to comprehend. -noel/serah


**notes: **_i've been replaying final fantasy xiii-2 lately and got attacked by feelings today. you can never have enough noerah.  
_**suggested music: **_pearl of the stars: coheed and cambria_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._**  
sparks and** **seaglass**_  
_noel kreiss_ & _serah farron_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was the ocean, shards of seaglass and the sugar in bubblegum.

He was the sparks between steel, frayed edges of cloth and the gray in the rain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two souls who were never really meant to meet fit together like pieces of timelessness, destined for each other, thrown together by a force which hurled his heart at hers at a speed too great to comprehend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Her laughter was his medicine, the salve to wounds the past had left on his heart. Her eyes were his refuge, and the touch of her hands was a sort of salvation few could ever have claimed to have found.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That must be why, when he lost her, he died too.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first thing Noel noticed in the moment Serah died was the look of anguish which marred her usually cheerful expression. Her face, contorted in pain, registered in his mind before the sensation of her skin sliding across his fingertips did.

It surprised him, the speed at which his hand shot out to catch her. It was equal to a reflex, an instinct that Noel had picked up during their traveling together. After all, he had promised to protect her.

But as Noel began to comprehend the fact that Serah now lay lifeless in his arms, never to wake, he realized his failure.

He had broken his oath.

He had let her die.

For the second time in his life, Noel couldn't protect someone he loved.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I never had the chance to tell you. You and your blue eyes.)

(I wanted to rip the chain from your neck, wanted to relish in the moment of watching the pendant hit the ground before claiming you as my own.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Wake up, Serah.)

(There's so much more I have to tell you.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He liked to think his mother would have liked her. His memories as a little boy were blurred and monochromatic, but there nonetheless. He remembered his mother as a woman of a quiet nature, fierce in her love and thoughtfulness. Noel could remember warm caresses and bedtime stories. He could remember constant protection and lovely peals of laughter which broke through the colorless world. Noel could remember his mother's smile.

So when Noel first saw Serah's face light up with pure joy, he knew he could not lose the girl who made his heart beat again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(You always hated silence.)

(Don't.)

(Don't leave me in the quiet.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The first time he kissed her was in a moment of anger. It had started with talk of waiting and helplessness, inactivity and frailty. She had asserted that no, she was not weak by choosing to wait in New Bodhum, she simply had faith in Snow.

Noel had scoffed, remaining as unconvinced as ever that the self-proclaimed "hero" was capable of accomplishing anything significant, to which Serah had replied with an angry retort that Noel did not take the time to remember. What he did recall, however, was the remark he had made that went something along the lines of-

"Well, obviously, since he's taking so long to make up his mind about marrying you, he must not be as in love with you as you think. So maybe you should think twice about defending him so strongly."

"How could you say something like that? You know nothing about Snow! You know nothing about me! I'd even go so far as to say you know nothing about love!"

He stood up then, already making his way towards her, fists clenched, eyes dark. He failed to notice the young woman in front of him take a few involuntary steps backwards.

"You're wrong, Serah." The tone of his voice was indecipherable to the twenty-one year old, and before she knew it, lips were on lips and skin was ghosting across skin and her hands were in his hair and she had lost.

She had lost everything.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I loved you. More than I loved anyone.)

(More than I loved life itself.)

(Serah.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(You know, right?)

(You know that, after meeting you, after catching a glimpse of your soul in the firelight, I realized I could never love anyone else.)

(Noel.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Just keep me in your thoughts.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She is twenty-six different shades of the spectrum, reflecting his light and echoing the darkness. She is his Seeress; he is her Guardian.

They are tied together, irrevocably bound.

They are fate incarnate.


End file.
